


rooftops and sunsets

by tidalhues



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Break-Up AU, M/M, i'm sorry i tried, jjp, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalhues/pseuds/tidalhues
Summary: they were happy.they were.





	rooftops and sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> * unbeta'ed.  
> \- apologising for any errors!

they were happy.

they _were_.

 

* * *

 

they were happy living together. they were roommates when they were in college, both of them having to stay in dorms because they live too far from their school, busan, for jinyoung, and ilsan, for jaebum.

they were happy, muttering 'you'll get through this' in each other's ears, comforting, being there for each other. they were happy, buying gifts for their other half, leaving post-it notes on medicine books, drawing stick figures of themselves in graphing papers, tracing each other's scars, wounds, marks, bruises.

they were happy, going out on dates. eating donuts in coffee shops, buying birthday presents for their friends, doing grocery shopping, ice skating, discovering a playground nearby and starts playing around, getting ice creams together (jinyoung was vanilla, jaebum was chocolate, complementing each other's strengths and weaknesses), and casually making out in their dorm.

they were happy, dormmates, together. hugging when someone needs comfort, kissing one's tears to tell that "it's okay, i'm here, baby, we'll get through this,", cuddling on one bed (see: jaebum's for he owns the bottom bunk), whispering "i love you"s on each other's ears to remind them, _that we'll always be together, don't you worry._

but sometimes, it was a clash.

they weren't happy.

jaebum with his anger issues. getting stressed over doodles all over his blueprint, jinyoung didn't know, jaebum not letting it slide anymore, shouting furiously until he saw jinyoung's eyes all red from crying. jaebum stops and tells jinyoung to 'hush, i'm sorry for raising my voice, it's okay, i just overreacted, just promise not to draw all over it, okay?' and jinyoung hiccups and will nod a yes, and jaebum crouches down and hugs what's his.

jaebum with his history of being a drug addict, a smoker, just a teenage boy that doesn't give a shit. jinyoung was the one who changed him. but it was never easy, leaving jinyoung more scars. jaebum was physical. he was stubborn, a fucked up, he'd always say. jaebum was abusive. he didn't care about jinyoung the very least before. he'd lash at him, throw him empty bottles of soju, made jinyoung an ashtray which left him so many scars jaebum can never forgive, laughing at him and calling out his flaws. yet he never understood why he was still there, helping him get up, and that's where he knew he'd fucked up and made jinyoung's life a living hell. he applied for part time jobs and got back to being focused at studies. he'd taken out jinyoung on a movie date after receiving his first paycheck. they went to a zoo at his second. he bought a lot of roses and cardboards and art materials at his third paycheck, asking out jinyoung at a rooftop of their hangout place, with the freshly bought roses and messy 'will you be mine?' written using paintbrushes and colored markers on the cardboard. of course, how could jinyoung say no? he was his pure joy, and the scars he left remained as a reminder of how it was to love purely.

jinyoung with his lack of time. the soon to be doctor. always out with mock tests and exams, doing samples, oral presentations, memorizing—you name it. jaebum's okay with it, but jinyoung's stressing too much, he thinks, and he always tries to take away some of his stuff so he can sleep peacefully at his desk, yet jinyoung wakes up angry, asking where his goddamn notes were, telling jaebum it was _that_ important. other nights jaebum carries jinyoung away from his desk and onto the top bunk, where his bed is, but jinyoung often manages to wake up and be grumpy because that's what jinyoung does when he gets startled and open his eyes: shout at someone's face and realizing the action after 10 seconds. jaebum is becoming deaf, surely, jinyoung thinks, and profusely says sorry to his prince charming, carrying him, but jaebum is patient, tells him it's okay, to just go to sleep into which a confused with the world jinyoung agrees.

all is well... until jinyoung shouts in his sleep. jaebum always jolts awake and holds jinyoung's hands, signalling i'm here, _you're not alone, you can do this, i believe in you,_ and whispering i love you in his ears and jinyoung calms down and sleeps soundly again.

not until he wakes up late for class.

jinyoung. grumpy. cranky. doesn't give a shit. walks away.

jaebum, being an emotional wreck, is hurt and angry, uttering words like 'every god damn time' 'why is he always like this' 'i was trying to be the better person in here' 'i'm trying to change' and the list goes on.

they were unhappy, but they enjoy each other's company more often than the rough times, and it was enough.

or so they thought.

it seems like someone, finds himself as the reason why they'll never balance.

they were once again at the rooftop, where jaebum asked him out, looking at the sunset. jinyoung notices jaebum crying, tears falling on his cheeks.

"who the hell cries at sunsets?"  
"apparently me."  
"and why is that?"  
"because they're beautiful. they're beautiful even if you don't notice them, even if you don't need them, they're beautiful in their own way. and you're beautiful. even if no one stops by to stare at you, life goes on, and you will always be beautiful to me. even if i can't be by your side anymore, you will always be beautiful. and i'm crying because i choose to let go of someone so beautiful at this place, when a beautiful thing has happened. i'm choosing to let go because i know, that there would be someone out there who's better than me. who's better at expressing their love for someone. who's better at everything. i'm so sorry, my beautiful jinyoung, but it's time to let go now."

"why the hell are you leaving me like this, jaebum-ah?!" jinyoung shouts at the retreating figure making his way downstairs.

he couldn't do anything about it because jaebum is so bad at this. jaebum is a stubborn kid. and once jaebum does, no one gets in his way. and even if jaebum's so bad at this, he's sure that jaebum did made one hellish of a good job of loving him, just fucked up, but was still the love he thought was the best he has experienced.

"this was such a nice rooftop, what happened? aha now, who the fuck cries at sunsets?"

jinyoung laughs as the tears roll down his face, watching the sun go down and bring the day to its' night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was stuck in my notes for so long so i don't know if it is any good... i, a sucker for jjp angst so there's that. i was jaekseuns, btw. 
> 
> give this fic some love!! - (coffeemlk on twt)


End file.
